Self-driving vehicles are emerging in today's technology marketplace. However, as recognized herein, there may be instances where driving a vehicle manually may be more optimal for a given set of circumstances or for reaching a destination as fast as possible. As also recognized herein, there may be other instances where self-driving may be more optimal for a given set of circumstances or for reaching a destination as fast as possible. However, current GPS devices for providing directions to a destination do not account for whether the vehicle is in a self-driving mode or is being manually driven by a user. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.